Enji Todoroki
Summary Enji Todoroki (轟炎司 Todoroki Enji) is the father of Shouto Todoroki and ranked No.2 Hero. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, likely higher Name: Enji Todoroki, Endeavour Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 45 (First Appearance), 46 (Currently) Classification: Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Limited Flight Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Is vastly superior to his son and has shown to be able to dispatch Noumu clones. However, they were unfinished and were stated to be much weaker than the original, fought and harmed the Sentient Nomu.) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Much faster than other pro heroes and Yuuei students. Should be faster than Edgeshot, at least enough to react to him and somewhat comparable to All Might, should be superior to Deku's 100%, ) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be stronger than Deku's 100%) Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, likely higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, likely higher Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with fire. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Despite his brutish personality, Enji is quite intelligent. He has the highest tally of resolved cases in history. Weaknesses: Arrogant and dismissive, continuous use of his abilities raises his body temperature, causing him to become weaker. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hell Flame:' Hell Flame gives Endeavor pyrokinetic abilities. He can create and control fire at will, as well as shape the flames as he sees fit. He also has the ability to control the fire's temperature, and can heat it up to the point where it even turns blue. Although he is almost always seen covered in flames, Hell Flame is activation-based and can be deactivated. Hell Flame has various physical applications. By heating his flames to such a high degree, Endeavor can burn his opponents at a cellular level and easily overwhelm healing type Quirks. He can shape the flames into balls or weapons that he can throw and can even heat up the soles of his feet to run along walls by creating melted points in the surface. Endeavor also has the ability to hover in mid air by shooting flames from his feet. ** Brilliant Scorching Fist-Jet Burn: With Jet Burn, Endeavor shoots flames from his wrist to increase the momentum of his arm, and hits the enemy with a devistating fire punch. **'Brilliant Scorching Fist-Hell Spider': With Hell Spider, Endeavor creates a spear of fire on each of his fingers. Endeavor can use these spears to cut threw enemies, and he has even cut the upper part of a building into small pieces. Each spear of fire seems to be only a couple of meters long. **'Prominence Burn:' This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of bright fire from his entire body that is able to vaporize his target, overwhelming opponents even with regeneration. Others Notable Victories: Natsu Dragneel' '(Fairy Tail) Natsu's profile (Both were 8-A and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Hero Characters Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tier 8